greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cormac Hayes
Cormac Hayes is the new head of pediatric surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History First Day Cormac started his new job at Grey Sloan Memorial. He went to round on his first patient, Jamie Caldwell, and found that they'd already started. He asked that they wait for him in the future before rounding on his patients. He butted heads with Meredith Grey when he insisted on examining her himself and came to the same conclusion Meredith had. They ordered a CT, which showed a mass in her back between two ribs. Meredith believed it was a gallstone that had escaped during a previous surgery, but Cormac thought it might be a malignant mass. Meredith didn't want to mention a possible malignancy to Jamie and her mother, but Cormac insisted on telling them. They did a biopsy, which showed that the mass was not malignant. Meredith decided to remove the mass to see what it was. Cormac tried to object, but Meredith said it was her house and he was just a guest. The mass turned out to be exactly what Meredith predicted, impressing Cormac. He later saw her when he was leaving the hospital and told her that while he understood it was her house, someone had given him a key, so they needed to learn to live together. He explained that he told Jamie and her mother about the possible malignancy because his wife's doctors weren't transparent with him when she was dying. After he left, Meredith got a text from Cristina saying that Cormac was the package she had sent. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Examining the Baby When Jo brought in the baby who had been surrendered at Station 19, Cormac examined him. He said everything was good, except a minor rash which was nothing to worry about. Then he told Jo he's surprised she brought him in as he probably would have kept the baby himself, unaware that Jo had taken the baby home for several hours before bringing him to the hospital. He told Jo of his own sons, saying he believed he missed their best stage because he was a resident when his sons were babies. ("Help Me Through the Night") Vaping Case Cormac was on the case when Kai Hale came into the ER with shortness of breath and coughing up blood. After seeing the CT, Cormac knew Kai had been vaping, which had destroyed his lungs and caused the bleeding in his esophagus. Cormac wanted to stop the bleeding and remove part of Kai's lung, but Meredith wanted to use coiling to stop the bleeding so they wouldn't have to remove part of his lung. Cormac agreed to let Meredith try her way, but it failed and they had to remove part of his lung anyway. Cormac said he wouldn't gloat, unlike Cristina, who had been the one on his side the first time he saw a case like that. ("A Hard Pill to Swallow") Bring His Sons to Work Cormac brought his sons to the hospital on a day when there was no school due to parent-teacher conferences. They were reluctant to be shown around and then when the time came for them to go to their conference, he had trouble finding them. ("Save the Last Dance for Me") Relationships Romantic He was married until his wife died. He says that before she died, the doctors weren't transparent with him, which is why he tells families everything he knows. Familial He has two sons, Liam and Austin, who are both teenagers. Professional He knows Cristina Yang. She is responsible for him coming to work at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Career He is the Head of Pediatric Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Before taking the job there, he used to work at Klausman Institute for Medical Research. Notes and Trivia * Gallery Episodic 16x09CormacHayes.png|Let's All Go to the Bar 16x10CormacHayes.png|Help Me Through the Night 16x11CormacHayes.png|A Hard Pill to Swallow 16x13CormacHayes.png|Save the Last Dance for Me Episode Stills 16x09-23.jpg 16x09-24.jpg 16x09-25.jpg 16x09-27.jpg 16x09-28.jpg 16x09-29.jpg 16x09-30.jpg 16x09-31.jpg 16x09-32.jpg 16x09-33.jpg 16x09-34.jpg 16x10-11.jpg 16x10-12.jpg 16x10-18.jpg 16x10-19.jpg 16x10-20.jpg 16x10-22.jpg 16x10-26.jpg 16x11-22.jpg 16x11-23.jpg 16x11-24.jpg 16x11-25.jpg 16x11-26.jpg 16x11-27.jpg 16x14-12.jpg 16x14-13.jpg 16x14-24.jpg 16x14-25.jpg 16x14-35.jpg 16x14-37.jpg 16x14-41.jpg 16x14-43.jpg 16x14-44.jpg 16x15-5.jpg 16x15-6.jpg 16x15-7.jpg 16x15-8.jpg 16x15-9.jpg 16x15-10.jpg 16x15-11.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Doctors